


If You're Reading This

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by the song of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Reading This

_Dear Ahsoka -_

_If you're reading this, little one, I have found my final resting place. My destiny has played out on one battlefield or another in this war with no meaning._

_Don't cry for me, Ahsoka. I know you will miss me, but I have not gone far. I still have your six and I will always be with you. I'm sad I had to leave you so soon, but you will be taken care of. There are many men who were my brothers and now are yours._

_There were so many things I never got to do and never got to say. Things I never got to teach you. I don't regret the lives I've taken or the duty I performed. It was my destiny._

_Don't forget to hassle General Skywalker for me. He cares so much about you, but isn't that great at showing it sometimes. Sometimes he needs a voice or reason. You can be that voice, Ahsoka. Don't back down. Make him listen. You are a very good jedi and I know you will help to guide him when he is lost in the dark._

_Finally, little one, take care of my men. They need you. At this point, they will be confused and lost without a clear leader. Guide them well and they will serve you well. I know you will not let me down._

_May the force be with you and stay strong._

_Captain Rex_

_CC-7567_

Ahsoka folded the well worn piece of flimsy and replaced it in the box where she kept it. She had kept it with her at all times during the dark times of Order 66. It had helped her through so much.

It had been the one piece of her old life that she had carried into this new life she had constructed for herself.

"Mama," a small Togruta child shuffled into the living area. Ahsoka scooped up the child and planet a kiss on the bridge of the young one's nose.

"Go wash up for dinner," she said planting the child's feet back on the floor. "It's almost finished Rex."

She had been strong. He had led by example.


End file.
